ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kevin Levin
Kevin Ethan Levin jest pół człowiekiem, pół Osmozjaninem. Kiedy pojawił się on w oryginalnej serii był najpierw kolegą Bena, lecz szybko stał się jego wrogiem. Później dołączył do jego drużyny, z której w "Ben 10: Omniverse" wraz z Gwen odszedł, gdy wyjechała na studia. Wygląd Ben 10 W oryginalnej serii chłopak był szczupły, miał czarne włosy i bladą skórę. Kevin ma czarno-brązowe oczy i przebarwienia wokół nich na znak, że niedawno wchłaniał energię. Miał na sobie podarty czarny T-shirt, brązowe spodnie cargo, szare buty do kolana i kłódkę na szyi. Ben 10: Obca Potęga/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Kevin stał się wysoki i muskularny. Jego oczy nie mają już czarnych śladów. Jego normalnym strojem jest teraz obcisły czarny T-shirt, a pod nim szary sweter, niebieskie dżinsy i czarne buty wojskowe. Czasami widzimy, gdy ma na sobie białą koszule i marynarkę mechanika pobrudzoną olejem. Ben 10: Omniverse Kevin ma teraz niebieskie podarte spodnie, czarną podartą bluzkę, a na niej szelki z kieszeniami, pod nią szary sweter i nosi też kłódkę (jak w oryginalnej serii) oznaczoną numerem "11". Po stworzeniu nowego wszechświata przez Obcego X, Kevinowi rośnie kilka włosów na brodzie oraz jego szary sweter zyskał ciemniejsze pasy. Osobowość Kiedy Kevin miał 11 lat, był obłąkanym przestępcą, socjopatą, chcąc zranić/zabić każdego dla własnych korzyści osobistych i/lub dla przyjemności. Takie zachowanie i mentalność wynika nie tylko z postrzegania i traktowania go jako dziwaka przez jego kolegów i rodzinę, ale także ze względu na efekt uboczny pochłaniania przez Kevina energii. Jego egoizm i socjopatyzm jest widoczny, kiedy chce wykoleić pociąg, aby ukraść pieniądze, zabijając przy tym niezliczonych pasażerów innego pociągu. Kevin miał negatywne spojrzenie na świat ze względu na liczne trudności i walki w swoim życiu, jak i również przez niewiarygodnie niską samoocenę; czuł się niepewnie. Czuł głęboką nienawiść do innych ludzi i społeczeństwa, nawet do niewinnych ludzi. Pogląd Kevina zmienił się, gdy spotkał Kwarrela, więźnia Nicości, gdy był tam więźniem. Kwarrel pomógł Kevinowi, ucząc go panować nad złością, dzięki czemu powrócił do ludzkiej formy. Poprawiło to osobowość Kevina. W "Obcej Potędze", mimo że Kevin był kanciarzem i maklerem broni, był bardziej zrównoważony i nieco dojrzały. W miarę upływu czasu Kevin został zaakceptowany przez Bena i Gwen, którzy byli jego najbardziej znienawidzonymi wrogami i są teraz jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Kevin zakochał się w Gwen od pierwszego wejrzenia, z wzajemnością, choć Kevin długo przyznaje, że tak nie jest. Jego osobowość i psychika poprawiły się do tego stopnia, że stał się godnym zaufania, niezawodnym sojusznikiem. Jego stosunki z jego przyjaciółmi ponadto przyczyniły się do jego umysłowej stabilności, ponieważ kiedyś powiedział Benowi w Pomyłkohedronie, że jest wdzięczny za zmienienie jego życia. Verdona stwierdziła, że obecna osobowość Kevina jest podobna do Maxa, kiedy ten był młody. thumb|Kevin z broniąPodczas gdy Kevin zmienia się na lepsze, nadal czasami pokazuje przestępczą stronę. Widać to w odcinku "Dług Kevina", gdzie próbuje sprzedać kamper Maxa Vulkanusowi, w którym było trochę obcej technologii. W zamian miał dostać holorzutnik, który miał zamiar dać Benowi. Spiskował również z Argitem. Sprzedawali broń obu wrogim sobie wojskom. Pomimo przestępczej strony, Ben i Gwen nadal wykazują duże zaufanie do niego. Kevin nie musi być cyniczny, nieczuły, grubiański, gwałtowny, chciwy i zdolny do zabijania. Jest dobrym człowiekiem. Jest to najbardziej widoczne w odcinku "Wina Andreasa", gdzie Kevin wyraził niesmak, jak Argit wykorzystał Andreasa i zły uderza go pięścią, pokazał również smutek i wdzięczność za ofiarę Andreasa. Kevin też pomaga ratować matkę Bena, kiedy ta zostaje porwana w odcinku "Uderz w dom". Ma także wrażliwą stronę, co widać w odcinku "Gniew", gdy Jarrett zjadł Tiffina. Scena była dla niego tak szokująca, że zemdlał, pomimo faktu, iż to on jest "twardzielem grupy". Chociaż mając bardziej pozytywne spojrzenie na życie od spotkania Kwarrela i nawiązania przyjaźni z Benem i Gwen, Kevin nadal cierpi jakieś niepewności, jak gdy został zmutowany po raz drugi. Był wtedy wyraźnie zdegustowany sobą i wahał się między atakami niekontrolowanej agresji i ciężką depresją, że prawie zagrożone były jego relacje, szczególnie między nim a Gwen. Będąc Ostatecznym Kevinem, wyraził swoją frustrację wobec Bena, najbardziej za to, że ten został słynnym superbohaterem, kiedy on stał się potworem. Zdolności thumb|Kevin pobiera materięKevin ma zdolność do absorbowania materii i używania jej na różne sposoby. Może przekierować energię przez ręce, by manipulować technologią, rozładować ją jako wybuch energii lub wykorzystać ją, by przyspieszyć odnowę komórkową, aby zwiększyć ich siłę lub regenerować się. Jest w stanie wchłonąć właściwości i skład chemiczny substancji, aby zmienić swoje ciało w materię ożywioną. Potrafi też naprawić obiekty złożone z tej samej materii, którą pobrał. Może również manipulować nią poprzez zmianę ręki, np. w miecz z danej substancji. Historia Kevin został urodzony przez Panią Levin i Devina Levina. Po śmierci Devina, Harvey Hackett pojawił się w ich życiu. Pokochał panią Levin i ożenił się z nią, stając się ojczymem Kevina, gdy ten miał zaledwie 4 lata. Kevin w ogóle nie lubił Harveya, zwłaszcza, że widział go jako następce Devina, jak i również przeszkodę dla miłości pani Levin. Harvey starał się być dobrym ojcem dla Kevina, przyjął się i wychował go jak własnego syna, ale bał się jego mocy Osmozjanina, przez co pogorszyły się ich relacje. Kiedy Kevin miał 11 lat, pochłonął energię i zniszczył dom. W połączeniu z mentalną niestabilnością absorbowania energii i jego niechęci do Harveya, zaszczepiło się w nim złudzenie, że Harvey przekonał Panią Levin do wyrzucenia go na ulicę (Harvey przyznał, że wyprowadził Kevina z "domu", bo ten zniszczył dom). Ukradł rower, założył kłódkę na szyję, uciekł i udał się do Nowego Yorku, gdzie zamieszkał w opuszczonej stacji metra. Ben 10 W oryginalnej serii, Kevin był młodym chłopakiem obdarzonym mocą kontroli energii. Mógł włączać lub psuć urządzenia elektryczne i strzelać błyskawicami. Mieszkał na ulicy, ponieważ uciekł po śmierci ojca, żył z kradzieży. Na początku Ben chciał z nim współpracować, ale okazało się że nie dba o bezpieczeństwo ludzi. Kiedy Ben go dotknął jako Inferno, Kevin pochłonął część jego mocy i stał się Inferno , ale tylko głową i ramieniem. Później wyczerpały mu się baterie i pobrał je od Czterorękiego i stał się czymś podobnym do Czterorękiego, tyle że miał troje oczu i sześć rąk; dolne i środkowe ręce były jakby uschnięte a górne o wiele silniejsze niż u Czterorękiego Bena. Później wyładował się, ale koniec odcinka sugeruje, że zachował moce. Ponownie daje o sobie znać w San Francisco, wtedy okazuje się, że może się zmieniać w kosmitów z Omnitrixa. Wrabia Bena w serię kradzieży i zniszczeń, które spowodował. Pod koniec odcinka zmienia się w hybrydę kosmitów i nie może wrócić do normalnego stanu. Pod koniec walki z Benem, znika w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Potem, razem z Benem, trafia na arenę gladiatorów. Zawiązuje wtedy z nim krótki sojusz, trwający do czasu zniszczenia Slixa Vigmy. Jego próba zabicia Bena zostaje udaremniona przez Technorga, czego efektem jest pozostanie Kevina na statku Vigmy. Po jakimś czasie wraca na Ziemię, wraz z "przywróconym do życia" Vilgaxem. Obaj wspólnie atakują Bena, jednak ostatecznie zostają uwięzieni w nicości. W odcinku "Idealny dzień", pojawia się we śnie Bena. Najwyraźniej jest w nim pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek intelektu, ponieważ nic nie mówi i tylko ryczy. Ben 10: Obca Potęga Spotkał się z Benem i Gwen już w pierwszym odcinku serii "Obca Potęga", podczas przeprowadzania transakcji z Wiecznymi Rycerzami. Miał trafić do Nicości, jednak zakochał się Gwen i przyłącza się do Bena. Choć widać, że początkowo ma urazę do Bena , w 4. odcinku był gotowy pójść do Vulkanusa, by zdobyć dla Tennysonów holo-rzutnik z nagraniem od Maxa. Gdy Ben pyta czy naprawdę tylko o to było tyle zamieszania i czemu im nie powiedział, mówi, by pomyślał jaki był, co robił. Gwen wtedy mówi mu, że nieważne co zrobił, ważne co chce zrobić. W 5. odcinku, jest zazdrosny, gdy Gwen idzie na randkę z Michaelem, choć na początku, odrzucił to, że Gwen spytała go kiedy z nią się umówi. W wielu odcinkach wciąż ukazuje się jego złodziejska natura. Za każdym razem starał się zwinąć trochę drogocennego sprzętu. W 14 odcinku widać jak bardzo zależy mu jednak na zostaniu Hydraulikiem i jak cierpi po oddaniu skradzionej odznaki, jednocześnie w tym odcinku, gdy się przejęzyczył, gdy mówił o Gwen co skończyło się jego strasznym rumieńcem. Pod koniec drugiego sezonu tworzy związek z Gwen. W 2. odcinku trzeciej serii dochodzi do sprzężenia zwrotnego z Omnitrixem, przez co mutuje się i usilnie próbuje wrócić do ludzkiego stanu. W 9. odcinku wylewa swoje frustracje na Gwen i Czarodziejka go omotała w bardzo podstępny sposób, spytała go skoro jego dziewczyna jest wypełniona maną to dlaczego go nie uleczy, korzystając z jego rozkojarzenia pocałowała go, każąc mu przyprowadzić do niej Gwen. Gdy Czarodziejka zabiera jej moc zaczynają się kłócić, przez co prawie zrywają. Na końcu odcinka (już gdy Gwen odzyskała moce) pyta Bena gdzie ona jest Ben mówi mu, że bardzo ją uraził. Kevin mówi, że ona nie stara mu się pomóc, Ben wtedy wyjawia mu, że Gwen każdą wolną chwilę spędza na szukanie lekarstwa dla niego, od czasu wypadku, a Kevin dostaje wyrzutów sumienia. W 11. odcinku, ponownie próbuje wrócić do człowieczeństwa, ale tym razem z pomocą Darkstara. Udaje mu się to, ale Gwen zaczyna coś podejrzewać przez co pakuje się w kłopoty i musi wrócić do poprzedniego stanu. W odcinku "Zemsta" można dowiedzieć się co stało się z jego ojcem i jak bardzo go kochał. W finałowym odcinku trzeciej serii "Ostateczna bitwa: część 2" wraca do swojej ludzkiej formy. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien W "Ultimate Alien" kontynuuje swój związek z Gwen, choć na początku się kłócą, co zostaje zażegnane w odc. "Zbyt gorący, gdy przypadkowo uwolnił P'andora, a on poraził Gwen radioaktywnym promieniem. W odcinku Ostateczny Aggregor Paradox mówi mu, że najpierw będzie bardzo źle, później lepiej i mówi, że mu przykro. Chodziło mu o wydarzenia z 16. odcinka. thumb|Kevin wraca do normalnościW 16. odcinku, "Kuźnia Stworzenia" poświęca się, by uratować wszechświat, pobiera moce z Ultimatrixa i pokonuje Aggregora, ale wchłonięcie takiej ilości energii sprawiło, że stał się zły. W odcinku "... ani kraty z żelaza kute" można zobaczyć jak uciekł z Nicości, z pomocą kolegi, który nauczył panować go nad mocą i mieli razem uciec z Nicości, ale strażnik zabił jego przyjaciela, który kazał mu uciekać samemu. W odcinku 18, gdy niszczył akademię Hydraulików, nie potrafił skrzywdzić Gwen, dzięki czemu odbył się finał sezonu, w którym Kevin dzięki niej, Cooperowi i Benowi wraca do człowieczej formy. W odcinku "Niełatwo być Gwen" okazuje się, że nie chodzi do szkoły. Ben 10: Omniverse Pomimo tego, że lubi walki i chce być Hydraulikiem, w "Omniverse" wyjeżdża razem z Gwen do innego miasta, gdzie znalazł mieszkanie i pracę. Ma te same zdolności jak w poprzedniej serii. Możliwa przyszłość : thumb|Kevin 11.000Osobny artykuł: Kevin 11.000 Według odcinka "Ken 10" siedział przez 32 lat w Nicości, ale dzięki swojemu synowi (Devlinowi) wydostaje się na wolność, by znaleźć zemstę na rodzinie Tennysonów, ale dzięki Devlinowi i Kenowi ponownie trafia do Nicości. Mutacje Mutacje Kevina były spowodowane tym, że Kevin jest Osmozjaninem i posiada zdolność do absorbowania DNA. Pierwsza mutacja thumb|Pierwsza mutacja KevinaPierwsza mutacja Kevina była spowodowana wchłonięciem mocy z Omnitrixa. Energii było za dużo i wchłonął moc wszystkich 10 kosmitów. Kevin jako Czteroręki walcząc z Benem przegrywał, więc chłopak odszedł. Kevin jednak nie chciał skończyć walki, więc wybuchł wściekłością. Jego wściekłość w połączeniu z mocą Omnitrixa zmieniła go w mutanta. W odcinku "... ani kraty z żelaza kute" zostało potwierdzone, że Kevin odzyskał swój ludzki wygląd dzięki Kwarrelowi. Nauczył chłopaka jak kontrolować swój gniew i złość. Druga mutacja thumb|left|Druga mutacja KevinaW "Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 1" Kevin, próbując włamać się do Omnitrixa, został przeciążony i nastąpił wybuch. Wybuch zmienił jego DNA na mutanta składającego się z segmentów różnych materii. W czasie pobytu w tej formie Kevin nauczył się zmieniać kończyny w bronie i regenerować się. Ponadto jego zwiększona wytrzymałość i siła wzrosły. W "Coś za coś", Kevin współpracował z Darkstarem, by on mu pomógł. Udaje mu się, ale stracił swoje wszelkie moce Osmosianina, co uczyniło go bezużytecznym w zespole. Gdy Gwen dowiedziała się co zrobił, poszła do Darkstara. Podczas walki wchłonął on moce wszystkich, lecz Kevin pokonał go i był dalej mutantem. Kevin wrócił do ludzkiej postaci w "Ostatecznej bitwie: części 2", gdy Omnitrix zostaje zniszczony. Według Maxa Omnitrix musiał trzymać mutacje Kevina jako DNA. Po powrocie, Kevin dalej mógł zmieniać kończyny w bronie. Ostateczny Kevin thumb|Ostateczny KevinKevin pochłonął moc z Ultimatrixa w celu zatrzymania Aggregora przed zaabsorbowaniem mocy młodego Obcego X. Pochłonął też moce Aggregora z mocami cudzoziemców Andromedy. Kevin traci samokontrole nad sobą, co zmienia się na szaleństwo. Jego instynkt Osmozjanina obudził w nim nienasycony głód energii i zaczyna pochłaniać moce każdemu, kto staje mu na drodze. Ben uważał, że zabicie Kevina jest najlepszym wyborem. Kevin, mimo swej miłości do Gwen, jest przytłoczony głodem i prawie ją zabija, choć mówił jej, żeby uciekała, ale Gwen nie posłuchała go. Gdy mu się to nie udaje, śledzi ją w tym celu. Dziewczyna przyprowadza go do Los Soledad. Kevin powrócił do swej prawdziwej postaci w "Potęga absolutna: część 2", dzięki Cooperowi, Darkstarowi, Benowi i Gwen. Tym samym uwalniają pięciu cudzoziemców Andromedy. Kevin 11.000 thumb|Kevin 11.000W odcinku "Ken 10", w alternatywnej linii czasu, Kevin ucieka z Nicości za pomocą syna. Tam zdobył moce 11.000 kosmitów i tym stał się Kevinem 11.000. Inne mutacje Inferno Kevin, wchłaniając energię Omnitrixa, zmienił się w mutanta Inferno. Chciał wtedy rozbić dwa pociągi - jeden z pasażerami, a drugi z pieniędźmi. Czteroręki Kevin chciał wykorzystać Omnitrix , aby zemścić się na prześladujących go kolegach. Ben próbował zatrzymać go. Powrócił do ludzkiej postaci po impulsie z Omnitrixa. Kamienny potwór Nie wiadomo dokładnie jak Kevin stał się tym mutantem. Wiadomo, że Czarodziejka zmusiła go do wchłonięcia mocy potworów skalnych, przez co mogła go kontrolować. Występy Ben 10 *Kevin (debiut) *Wrobiony *Dawne urazy *Kevin i Vilgax *Idealny dzień (sen) Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Wszystkie odcinki (z wyjątkiem "Na satelicie") Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Wszystkie odcinki (z wyjątkiem "Złap spadającą gwiazdę") Ben 10: Omniverse *Wiele zmian: część 1 (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Wszystkiego najlepszego *Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2 *Żaby wojny: część 2 *Motyw OTTO Filmy *Ben 10: Alien Swarm *Przymierze bohaterów (retrospekcja) Relacje *''Zainteresowania z Gwen'' *''Zainteresowania miłosne'' Zainteresowania miłosne *Gwen Tennyson *Czarodziejka *Jennifer Nocturne *Sunny Ciekawostki *Jego przydomek (Kevin 11) utworzony został przez angielską grę słów. Ma na drugie imię Ethan co tworzy Kevin E. Levin. *Choć podczas swojej pierwszej mutacji pochłonął DNA Galwana, to nie zdobył jego nadludzkiej inteligencji. *Jego ulubionym przedmiotem jest jego auto, które sam zbudował. *Czarne obwódki wokół oczu świadczą o tym, że pochłania zbyt dużo energii. *Ma rację, że gdy Osmozjanin pobierze zbyt dużo energii, staje się zły. *Nie chodzi do szkoły. *W odcinku "Zemsta Vigaxa: część 2" okazuje się, że boi się krokodyli i aligatorów. *Ogólnym założeniem było to, że nigdy nie będzie dobry. *Lubi jeść Fleenki. *Na jednych z oficjalnych forów można przeczytać, że on i Gwen już nigdy nie będą tak blisko Bena, jak byli. *Gdy Kevin pochłonął moce Prototypu Omnitrixa przez jakiś czas mógł się zmieniać w kosmitów w nim zawarty i odblokowanych, lecz gdy pochłonął moce Ultimatrixa od razu przeszedł dosadną mutację. Zobacz też *Galeria *Mutacje Kevina *Samochód Kevina *Tajdenitowy samochód Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Drużyna Bena Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mutanty Kategoria:Dzieci Hydraulików Kategoria:Byli wrogowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Levinowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kosmici (mężczyźni) Kategoria:Zainteresowania miłosne Gwen